parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Reaction to Sir Topham Hatt is not allowed in Other Parodies (My Version)
Here's my version of my reaction that Sir Topham Hatt is not allowed in other Parodies Transcript *Sir Topham Hatt: Wait! Don't Start without me! *Thomas: Whoa, whoa Whoa, where do you think you're going? *Sir Topham Hatt: Well I'm in charge of the railway someone if also in charge of some other parodies. *Thomas: Hmm... Now let's see. Oh, here it is. It says here *Shows Sir Topham Hatt a picture of himself with a No symbol on it* You are not allowed!!!! *Sir Topham Hatt: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Thomas: That's right, Sir. Or should I say baldy? Now you know you're not in Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017's parodies. *Sir Topham Hatt: But I'm the superintendent of the railway you can't do that!? *Emily: I'm afraid he's right, Baldy, you're no longer in our other parodies. *Sir Topham Hatt: *Angrily* All of you have cause confusion and delay! *Percy: You can't tell us what to do, Baldy! We don't take orders from you anymore! And we're done with u! *Sir Topham Hatt: If I can't be in charge, who can!? *Gordon: That would be me, Baldy, I'm also important, and I could be in charge of the railway, plus i sign the contract. *BoCo: Me! i sign the contract too! *Daisy: Not so Fast, I sign the contract as well so It's Me! *Lady: Me! *Stephen: I maybe old, but i could be in charge of the railway if the other engines will take a break. *Spencer: Me!, i maybe pompous and rude, but i would love to be in charge of the railway and the duke and duchess summer house. *Murdoch: and Me, you completely fogot about me as well. *Sir Topham Hatt: What!?!?!?!?! All of you, Murdoch, BoCo, Lady, I thought you'd all never come back! *BoCo: Mattel is the blame and we would of though of this! *Murdoch: Yeah since they all want us back, i should look after the parodies. *Sir Topham Hatt: You can't be serious. *Casey Jr.: On the contrary they have *steps forward* *Sir Topham Hatt: And who are you? *Casey Jr.: I'm Thomas' second best friend, Casey Jr. He called me that we should be doing crossovers without you and human characters. *James: I kinda agreed with the circus engine, you been getting more human characters. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh is that so!? I got more human characters for u to have *Mr. Percival, Miss Jenny, Mr. Fergus Duncan, Charbula, and all of the human stands up* *Thomas: Good thing that I have some old friends like Flora, Hank, Colin, Molly, Thumper, Patrick, and RWS dudes like, Wilbert, 16, Bear, Pip, Emma, Culdee, Ivo Hugh, and more to join in. *Sir Topham Hatt: You've betrayed us Wilbert, 16 and RWS!? *Wilbert: I always face to face!. *Sir Topham Hatt: Why did u let them in? If you can't let humans in, why let RWS characters in? *Thomas: Because Pip and Emma find they strong and sexy, and 16 could be the coolest steelworks engine and Bear and Wilbert would work by pulling goods. *Percy: Not Only that, You we're very mean to all of us, especially Thomas! *Sir Topham Hatt: What!? No I Don't! *Emily: Yes You Do! You always say mean things to Thomas! *Sir Topham Hatt: Name one time. *Emily: You scold Thomas saying that he crashes into the cavern, and you never believed that Thomas found the Pirate Ship and you give Rocky a credit. *Percy: You never realized that Thomas has saved Ryan from falling after the accident. *James: So you are the blamed for this. *Thomas: Not only that, you also blame other engines for things that aren't their fault like Middle Engine, Something in the Air, Cranky Bugs, Emily's New Route, Bradford the Breakvan, and many other episodes! *Tillie: Yeah Get Lost Jerk! *Tracy: and never Come Back! *Edward: It also means You're Fired! *Sir Topham Hatt: oh really That's preposterous, if u guys can do parodies without me and my human friends, i guess we should stay in The Humans of Sodor Parodies side. *Molly: it depends, but uh i think u own them something *point out to the other characters like MLP, The Amazing World of Gumball, Family Guy, and more who are angry at him* *Peter Griffin: There He Is Guys! That's the Fat Man who replaced Edward and Henry with 2 Engines called Rebecca and Nia, even though Edward and Henry just suggested to let Nia and Rebecca join without replacing them and tried to ruined other parodies! *Twilight Sparkle: Then Let's Give Him what he deserves. *Gumball: GET HIM!!!! *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh No! *The Others chase Sir Topham Hatt and Joker is riding on a bull chasing him as well while Thomas, The Little Engine That Could, Casey Jr., and the others Laugh about it* *Edward: Alright everyone let's get Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017's Parodies to work! *Thomas and the Others: YEAH!!!!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017